Contract
by M. Sarah C
Summary: Flowey hates Sans, anyone could tell you that. But Flowey is a curious creature and that's stronger than any semblance of hate and annoyance he can muster. Flowey can't help it, and Sans won't say it. So he'll just have to find a loophole, somehow. (Sans-centric, Flowey POV, Backstory time baby, emotion manipulations as well as some torture). :)
1. Skeletons Don't Make Good Babysitters

Hoi! Mi bean's been tossing around this story for a LONG time and it's gone through many revisions over the years. But here it is, without further adieu...

***Contract***

M Sarah C

With a big thanks to a friend, Christian Betts

**Chapter 1: Skeletons Don't Make Good Babysitters**

"Do you REALLY have to leave me there with those two idiots? I can come with you! I promise I'll behave!"

Frisk rolled their eyes and checked their bags one last time, making sure they hadn't missed anything. Flowey hated when Frisk left for those stuffy business meetings. They'd be gone for five whole days this time. How on earth did they think he could handle this?!

He could handle Mo-Toriel, he could handle Asgore. Frisk and Flowey both knew he couldn't handle Alphys. But for heaven's sake, how was he gonna handle the trashbag?!

Sure, Papyrus would be nice to hang out with but that still wasn't gonna make up for the dominating presence that is his brother. Sans was about the only monster that hated Flowey just as much as he hated him. Which wasn't too impressive considering Flowey is a soulless flower who can't properly _feel_.

Flowey stared out the window at the street. Occasionally cars buzzed by, but not much. Newer Home was boring, like the name might suggest and he was getting pretty darn tired of it. They'd only been there for about seven months but had adjusted quite well. Not many humans came to Newer Home but he'd see some come occasionally. Grilby's had gotten quite popular and was attracting attention. But still, the roads were quite barren. Ebbot city was much more interesting than the rural town of stupid was already incredibly bored of this window sill and wished more than anything that this flower pot had wheels or something.

"I promise, I promise I'll be good!"

Frisk frowned slightly and sighed. 'Flowey, I'll be back in no time.' they say with a sweet smile on their face. Flowey squeezes his eyes and mumbles an 'ok'.

Toriel put Frisk and Flowey into the car, along with the luggage. Everyone got buckled in.

He watches as the world spins to the house he'd love to never set foot in.

Well, not foot, but vine.

…

Papyrus smiles wide at Flowey's arrival, relieving some of Flowey's pent up tension. Papyrus had been his favorite to- yeesh that sounds wrong now. He'd been his favorite monster in the entire underground. No matter what you do, he'll still believe in you. And trust him, he'd done _a lot_ of things. Things he isn't too proud of..

He also wasn't predictable, which was a breath of fresh air. He was so used to people being boring and tiring after a while. Begging, pleading…

But he wasn't like that.

Well, neither was his brother but he didn't like to think about that.

"FLOWEY, IT'S SO GREAT TO SEE YOU!" Papyrus exclaimed making Flowey jump. He had almost forgotten how loud Papyrus was. He always talked like he was outside, directing a loud chorus of singing elephants. Which surprisingly, didn't bother him much.

Frisk apparently said something to Papyrus because he replied, "OF COURSE HUMAN! I SHALL BE VERY KIND AND TAKE GOOD CARE OF HIM! HE IS MY BEST FRIEND, AFTER ALL! WELL OF COURSE WE'RE STILL BEST FRIENDS! I'M BEST FRIENDS WITH EVERYONE!"

Flowey rolled his eyes but appreciated the sentiment. Frisk looked down at Flowey and said, 'I'll be back soon, I promise.' Flowey mumbled a goodbye as Frisk handed him over to Papyrus. Flowey stole a glance behind him and saw Frisk climbing into the car. Off to DC…

Yeesh, when did he get so attached to them?

"I'M SO EXCITED! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN!"

"Yeah, fun."

Flowey breathed as they entered the small one story house. It was mainly white, though two walls had been painted a warm red. The living room was small with only a medium boxish tv. A couch which he immediately recognized as their one from Snowdin. There were some boxes here and there. The kitchen and dining room might have just been the same room. A hallway dispersed off the left, most likely to the bedrooms.

But the one thing he realized very quickly is that Sans wasn't here.

Flowey didn't say anything about it though. If trashbag wasn't here then trashbag wasn't here. Solves one of his problems.

Papyrus sets him down on the dining table and takes a deep breath.

"O-KAY, FLOWEY! I WORK IN THE MORNINGS SO SANS WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU THEN AND I'LL BE HERE AFTER 1!"

Great. Morning with _Sans_. That sounds lovely. Hopefully he'll just sleep through it. He can handle that.

"NOW WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO DO! I HAVE THE WHOLE DAY OFF AND WE JUST NEED TO COOK DINNER AT FIVE! THE DAY'S ALL YOURS, BEST FRIEND!"

Papyrus smiled wide, a little reassuring.

"Can you just take me to the window seal already?"

"OF COURSE, IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT! WHENEVER YOU COME UP WITH SOMETHING YOU WANNA DO, CALL FOR ME AND WE'LL GO DO IT!"

Papyrus placed him down gently by a window seal and got about to working. Flowey stared outside, counting the seconds pass by. He sat there for what seemed like hours, once in a while a car zooming by.

It was so dull and mind numbing. But what else was he gonna do?

Flowey's mind made their way to Chara. It always ended up back on them. Flowey couldn't help it. Sure, they weren't perfect and the plan was stupid… but.

They still had a kind heart. A heart that'd do anything to help.

A heart he'd once been a part of.

What if they'd gone through with the plan? Would it be different? Would it be better?

Would he be able to feel again? Truly feel…

Yeah, whatever. Doesn't matter anyway.

"HEY FLOWEY! I NEED TO GO SHOPPING FOR DINNER! WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME!"

Flowey hesitated. He wasn't in love with shopping but…

He didn't want to be here alone.

"Sure, Ebbott city sounds _fun_." Flowey snarls, though a lot quieter than he usually might.

Papyrus wasn't able to detect the sarcasm and grinned profusely. He wasted no time picking up Flowey's pot and heading outside. The bright sun was still in the sky but noticeably closer to the ground. Must have been looking out the window for a while.

Flowey watched as Newer Home whizzed by, tall oak trees zooming by in a blur. The rural land dispersed and Flowey blinked as Mount Ebbott grew smaller and smaller until disappearing entirely.

The skyscrapers were impressive, even after seeing them for the hundredth time. They dwarfed everything like giants. Such a forgien sight for someone who's lived their entire life underground.

Apparently, Papyrus worked in a fancy restaurant as a waiter and bell boy but was hoping to get appointed to a chef one day.

Flowey really couldn't imagine him cooking something resembling a good meal but who knows, Papyrus always surprises him.

In the good way.

They left downtown and headed inward and stopped at local MartWall.

Papyrus burst in, filled with Determination and speeding around the cart with Flowey inside.

"Are you _crazy_, slow down!" Flowey yelped as his petals pressed into the metal rods that made up the shopping cart.

They got noodles, spaghetti sauce (they were out of fresh tomatoes), and some milk and eggs.

By the time they were almost done, the cart was getting a tad full and pushing up against Flowey.

Papyrus picked up his pot and set in the kid seat and made his way to the checkout aisle.

"WELL THAT WAS A SUCCESSFUL GROCERY TRIP! I'D SAY ITS THE BEST ONE YET!"

"Yeah, could you try not to pass a red light next time?!"

"THERE ARE RED LIGHTS IN THE GROCERY STORE FLOWEY."

He's hopeless.

Almost as soon as they'd gotten there, they left Ebbott city for the rural dump.

"SOO, FLOWEY! I WAS PLANNING ON MAKING SOME SPAGHETTI TONIGHT BUT I CAN'T FIGURE OUT IF I SHOULD DO THE TWISTY ONES OR THE LONG, CLASSIC ONES."

"Really hard decision, isn't it" Flowey was tired. He just wanted to be alone. Til the only interesting person got back.

…

Flowey rested his head against the window seal. Papyrus was in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Which he wasn't looking forward to. Sure, Flowey liked Papyrus, but his cooking was insufferable.

How trashbag managed to down an entire plate was beyond him.

Flowey jerked as he heard the door open. He'd been staring out the window the whole time, he should've seen a ca-

Oh no.

"heya paps, m back."


	2. The One and Only Smiley Trashbag

"heya paps, m back."

**Chapter 2: The One and Only Smiley Trashbag**

Sans walked through the door. He wasn't wearing his normal hoodie. In fact, it was the exact opposite. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt and some brown-ish pants. A far cry from his general sloppy demeanor, he looked as though he'd just came from an interview.

Maybe he had?

"SANS! FLOWEY HAS ARRIVED! I'M MAKING SPAGHETTI!"

"woah, really. Where is he?" The edge in his voice was clear as day but Papyrus had never been very good with picking up social ques.

"BY THE WINDOW SILL! BRING HIM IN SO WE CAN HAVE DINNER!"

"sure, bro."

He'd been sold out for a plate of spaghetti.

Flowey heard as Sans approached his hiding place. His body tensed as a deep low voice uttered,

"**heya buddy**."

Flowey didn't turn around and just waited for something, anything to happen.

"chill out, you might wilt."

Flowey's anger boiled at the unexpected pun and he turned around, snapping at Sans.

He flinched back and rolled his eyes, picking up his pot, purposely swaying it back and forth.

They reached the table, which was already set and Sans's grin widened at his brother's proud smile.

"CLASSIC TONIGHT! HOW WAS YOUR SHADOWY THINGY?"

Sans set Flowey down at his spot and pulled out his own chair.

"we started the modifications today but we weren't able to match up into something stable. the dna wasn't working with us and we ended up having to start from scratch. which was fine since it gave us more time to think through the formulas and evaluate our hypothesis-"

Flowey looked at Papyrus and he shrugged as he dished out the plates.

"it was kinda a mess. but alright."

"You're back in science?" Flowey asked, his curiosity peaked. Sometimes his curiosity got the better of him.

Neither of them answered, a long silence, abruptly ended by a "i guess."

"ALRIGHTY! ME AND FLOWEY WENT SHOPPING TODAY AND GOT MORE FOOD! WE'LL HAVE ENOUGH SPAGHETTI FOR THE NEXT MONTH OR TWO!"

"sounds great paps." Sans said through mouthfuls of the Gorawful noodles.

Flowey hadn't touched his plate. He was too afraid to eat but at the same time, too afraid not to.

Flowey bit the bullet and dug into Papyrus's spaghetti. His head perked up. It wasn't good, per se, but it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

"I'VE BEEN PRACTICING WITH MISS HAMPSON! SHE'S SAYS I'VE BEEN IMPROVING!"

That'd explain it. Maybe it wasn't that Papyrus was

"This dish is so good, its pre-pasta-rous."

"THANK YOU BRO- SANS STOP MAKING COMPLIMENTS INTO PUNS!"

"but bro, the pasta-bilities." Sans snickered, his grin growing wider.

"SANS, DON'T YOU DARE DARE!" Papyrus was flushing a bright orange now.

"i cannoli shake my head and marvel at how fantastic you are,"

"SANSSSS! WE HAVE A GUEST OVER! YOU'RE EMBARRASSING ME!"

"that's my job bro,"

"SANS!"

"kay, i'll stop. for now."

Papyrus scowled at his brother and turned to Flowey, "I'M SO SORRY, MY FRIEND. MY BROTHER THINKS HE'S FUNNY. IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN."

Flowey sighed, glad to be released from the torture that is Sans puns. Flowey had to fight every single instinct in his mind to stop himself from strangling the trashbag. The way they played off each other was too close to how he used to be with Chara for comfort. Then again, everything reminded him of Chara.

After a bit, Papyrus got up from the table and said he was going to the bathroom. He walked out of the room slowly, smiling like a doof before turning the corner.

They waited a bit, in complete awkward silence only attainable by people who REALLY hate each other. They just ate spaghetti while trying not to look at each other.

Finally, Flowey decided to break the ice since it looked like Papyrus wasn't coming back for a while.

"Well, at least he didn't jump out of a window."

"yeah, shut up." Sans flicked from a decent smile to a grimace in a split second. That's the thing about Sans, he can go from one extreme to the other like flipping a coin. Either that or masking how he truly feels to an alarming degree. You can't tell whether he's neutral about your presence or if he wants to kill you. Not unless he wants you to know.

"let's get one thing straight. i haven't killed you yet because the kid likes you. we are not _friends_, we're not _acquaintances_ and don't expect me to act like we are. step out of line _once_ and i will not hesitate."

"Ok."

"hurt my brother and i will make your life a living hell."

Flowey nodded and continued eating the spaghetti avoiding eye contact if at all possible. Sans was far from over anything, which made sense. He had murdered everyone he ever knew more than ten times and had messed with everyone more than fifty. His hate was justifiable but it still made Flowey angry. Which made him frustrated that he couldn't feel guilty. Which made him… you get the point. They didn't mesh well.

Sometimes Flowey wondered how two brothers could be so polar opposite of each other. Papyrus was kind, an idiot, but a brave idiot. A person who never gave up on people. Sans was cold, logical, and wouldn't hesitate to enact justice. Someone more likely to give up on only person that Sans really seemed to have a good connection with was his brother. Well, and Toriel but it never really past good friends.

It had taken a really long time to break Sans. Putting it bluntly, it was very satisfying. But once you break someone, they're just boring.

After a good solid thirty minutes of silence, Papyrus finally emerged from the 'bathroom'. Sans immediately flicked from 'I will kill you' to 'comical idiot' as soon as he entered the room.

"sounds cool," he mumbled, looking at Flowey. He rolled with it because the last thing he wanted to do was poke the bear with a stick.

...

Flowey was glad when it was over but was very disappointed when Papyrus didn't take him back to the window sill.

He sat him on the living room floor and scurried off to his bedroom before racing back out. He carried a big box of folded papers and a thin scrapbook. He carefully placed it on the ground like a glass vase.

Papyrus glanced around quickly, making sure they were alone. Sans had disappeared, most likely to his room.

"What is this?"

"PAYBACK TIME."

Papyrus opened up the scrap book to the second or third page and turned it for Flowey to see.

Oh my asgore, was it beautiful.

The trashbag was small and stumbling, grasping onto a chair, his feet shaking. He looked like he was having a panic attack.

Flowey held his breath, trying desperately not to laugh. He didn't usually find things funny but this was definitely on the top list.

Papyrus giggled slightly as they both flipped through the book.

Flowey's mind, though, was soon caught up with the hollowness. Again. Every embarrassing picture, while did spark a laugh, made him think about how he'd killed him. Multiple times. Papyrus was sitting next of his brother's murderer, showing him Sans's old baby photos. It felt oddly wrong.

But every time he grasped at that guilt. The guilt he _should_ be feeling… it never came.

Papyrus and him lost it when they found a picture of Sans, covered head to toe in mud standing outside of what seemed to be a home in Waterfall.

The giggles sent shivers down his spine and ended much too soon.

"what are you guys doi- oh no you don't!"

Sans peeked into the room and immediately rushes over to them; jerking the book out of their hands, flushing blue profusely.

Papyrus picked his brother up and snatched it right out of his hands.

"bro, how could you betray me?"

"REVENGE IS SWEET, MY DEAR BROTHER."

Papyrus fought with his brother over the scrapbook. But eventually Papyrus just grabbed Sans and put him under his arm, holding him and continuing the scrapbook tour.

Flowey took some pleasure from his enemy's embarrassment of being held hostage by his younger brother, but like most of his emotions, its was weak and hollow.

Eventually, they got to Papyrus' pictures. His first words, his first time walking, his first day at school. Again, the logic in his mind reminded him of how personal all of this was and how someone like _him_ shouldn't be allowed to even view any of this.

But curiosity kept him intrigued.

The thing that got him, were the full family photos. Two sons and parents.

Flowey mind perked. He knew that the idiots _had_ to have had parents in the past but they rarely even talked about them leading him to assume.

Well, he had a lot of theories.

But with no evidence, he got bored.

Flowey wondered how he never found this before. He had searched every nook and cranny. Every dead end, every abandoned house, every secret entry way. But here it was, the box full of answers he'd been searching for who knows how long.

The flipping continued, sometimes Papyrus would interject to say things while trashbag's snoring was soft in the background. He'd frequently ask Flowey if he was boring him, but he ushered him on. This was literally something he'd tried to figure out for SO long and he wasn't about to stop right there.

Suddenly, the pages stopped. The happy family photos ended with one page titled 'Graduation!' It showcased another family photo with Sans wearing a blue cap with a wide grin on his face and Papyrus in his arms. Thing was, he looked really young to be graduating, probably fifteen. His parents were gushing proudly, like there was nothing better in the whole world than that camera.

But then it stopped. There weren't any pages after that.

"I REMEMBER THIS!" Papyrus exclaimed. " SANS, REMEMBER WHEN YOU GOT YOUR DEGREE? THE NEXT DAY YOU PICKED ME UP FROM SCHOOL AND…" Papyrus cut off his sentence and Sans wrangled out of his brothers arms grabbing the book and closing it tight.

'yeah."

Flowey was puzzled, grasping at straws he could barely notice. He replayed vague memories of his past, scraping for anything that might explain the sudden change in attitude.

And then he remembered it.

When the sixth human fell.

Well, he remembered reading about it.

Flowey had had a lot of time on his hands before Frisk fell. After everything had been said and done, after every urge to try something was gone. After his emotions truly, really began to fade much faster, you get bored. And when you're bored, you read.

He remembered a newspaper he'd found in the libarbry about the sixth human that dated twelve or thirteen years ago. Apparently they were a fighter. The schools had gone into lockdown and a nation wide safety report was put out. It apparently made a real bad mark on the underground. There weren't many civilian casualties but the Royal Guard had taken a beating. A lot of them ended up dying in battle and the King himself went out and killed the human in Waterfall before they got to Hotland.

That picture, a happy celebratory picture was the end of the scrapbook.

That was the last picture the family had taken together…

Idiots.


	3. Spring Cleaning and an Inter-Dimensi

**Chapter 3: Spring Cleaning and an Inter-Dimensional Explosion**

Flowey expected the soft, warm rays of sunlight to touch his petals in a somewhat gentle way. But no, a piece of ice slamming onto the window also works.

Flowey didn't like rain, and he definitely didn't like hail. Rain beat on his petals, while it doesn't really hurt, but gets progressively more and more annoying. It woke him up at around 4 am. Flowey grimaced and plopped his head onto the dirt of his pot. He waited, flinching at every pebble sized ice ball impact on the window. At some point, Papyrus must've left, since Flowey heard a car running.

Flowey stared into the barren streets, now completely wet and covered in melting hail. Newer home was in a large forest of land, next to the national park. Apparently, it had taken a lot of business meetings to agree to this. During the winter, it must seem a little like snowdin. He wondered how close they actually were to winter. He hadn't been there the last time.

Seasons changing was somewhat of a new phenomenon for most monsters. Since they lived underground, different weather was usually determined by where you lived. Snowdin, for instance, was in a constant state of slightly snowing, although sometimes there'd be a hard blizzard. Waterfall was always wet and Hotland was always… you get the point. Asgore was never really good at naming places.

He waited, staring out the window, sulking like a child until Sans finally emerged from his room at 8 am. He was back to looking like Sans, his signature blue jacket and white shirt. They were incredibly wrinkled so he'd probably slept in them. It kinda surprised him that he was actually awake, but the much more prominent bags under his eyes clued him in that the Trashbag most definitely had a rough night. His shambly, sleepy, dreg to the kitchen was almost pitiful. Flowey's be lying if he didn't take some enjoyment from the fact that the idiot hadn't slept well.

He got a large mug of steaming coffee and plopped down onto the couch, not once acknowledging Flowey's existence.

"Well you look worse than dea-"

Flowey abruptly cut his sentence short and stared at the window again, trying not the make eye contact. He saw with his peripheral vision a slight smile spread across his face.

The awkwardness continued, as neither of them really wanted to, well, talk to each other.

Sans sipped the coffee like a life line and Flowey got a better chance to look at his face. He seemed alright, at first glance. But there seemed to be trace amounts of sweat left on his skull. How exactly that was possible was beyond him.

"take a picture, it'll last longer."

"What were you doing, running a marathon in your sleep?"

"don't look that good either bud."

He was right. Flowey couldn't see himself persay, but knowing that he'd been up for hours, he must not look good.

The conversation ended in a draw, and they both sat through the silence. Flowey turned back out the window seel and continued staring out the window. He tried to picture the image in his head. White, everywhere, tree branches spotted with large piles of white, spotted green. Cheerful laughter, a giant tree right in the center of town.

Flowey could see it, but he also couldn't. Sometimes, he could barely believe that they were free. A world that had once seemed so distant, they were now a part of. The place he and Chara had tried so desperately to get to. The place Chara had died for him to see.

Flowey glanced back up at the brightening sky, and searched for stars. But there weren't any. Not anymore, at least.

…

The morning was uneventful. Sans ignored him the entire time and then slipped off to work. Papyrus came at around the same time he left. But Papyrus was also busy. He plowed through boxes, often throwing out a large supply of trash and socks, most likely from Sans.

Flowey would help him, time to time. But they mostly just did their own thing. Papyrus would repeatedly ask him if he wanted to do anything but Flowey said no.

He just wanted this day to be over.

Dinner was quiet, not much happened. They just ate their food. Flowey hated Sans and his failed attempts to be funny but it was much preferred over quiet. It ended soon enough so Flowey figured that he'd leave him alone. But no.

"FLOWEY! ME AND MY BROTHER ARE GOING BACK TO MT. EBBOT TO GET SOME STUFF WE FORGOT! WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME?"

Flowey's first instinct was to say no. The last place he wanted to be was Mt. Ebbot. He didn't wanna step a foot inside. But…

Flowey had been thinking. About the scrap book… if he hadn't found that, then who knows what else he hadn't found. Besides, he had a new password he'd like to try on that computer Sans hid behind the house.

So he said yes.

He shouldn't have.

…

Snowdin was cold. Really cold. Flowey shivered on the patio, his leaves starting to prick. He'd refused to go inside and was starting to regret it. But he had a job to do.

Flowey waited until he couldn't hear voices from outside before picking up his roots and making his way through the snow. If the air itself was freezing, then the snow was the pure embodiment of cold. Papyrus and the Trashbag were lucky that they didn't have skin. He moved through it as fast as possible and got to the door. It was locked. It always was.

But Flowey had his ways. He found the tiny hole he'd made years ago and pried his way through. The room, unlike most places inhabited by the Trashbag, was clean and pristine. The computer was covered by a big canopy, covered in dust. Flowey threw it off, revealing the large, blocky, computer. He made his way up to the chair and started it up. It was old, but not too old. Maybe 5 or six years. The screen flashed a white, showing a logo to some company from the surface.

The screen finally came into view and asked for the password.

Flowey typed in '_Graduation!_' and pressed enter.

Nope.

He tried '_Fifteen_' and pressed enter.

No.

Flowey tried _2002_, the year the human fell.

No.

_Six._

Wrong again.

Flowey stopped and thought about it. It's not something that easy is it?

_Determination._

No.

_Courage._

No.

_Justice?_

The screen processed, lighting up and taking him to the desktop. It was full of files, each listed something different. It didn't seem to have access to the internet. Flowey's eyes caught onto a particular file titled 'Never Open'.

Now, Flowey's not dumb. The smart, responsible thing to do would be to NOT open the folder and definately not to launch the program.

But everyone knows not to label something 'Never Open' and expect someone to actually do that.

Flowey opened it and launched the program. He wasn't sure what it would do, but he wanted to find out.

Flowey watched as the screen processed his decision. Loading and loading. He began to worry.

If it wasn't done processing all this then he might get caught.

"don't worry bro, i think i know where he is."

Well now he's definitely going to get caught.

"what are you doing?! get away from the thing right now!"

"Just give me a couple more min-"

"you're not even supposed to be here and you're asking me for more time?!"

Flowey felt a bone fly sharply across his petals, lodging into the wall violently. A warning.

Sure, his normal attacks themselves didn't do too much damage, but he made up for that fact with a LOT of a attacks.

If this became a battle, Flowey wasn't too sure he could win it.

"Listen, Trashbag, I don't wanna fight you. Frisk cares about you for some reason so I'm not keen on hurting you. Who knows how long it'll take before the kid realizes they need to rese-"

"**back. off. from. the. machine.**"

Flowey was about the make another empty threat when he realized the amount of fear in his voice.

"Scared of me now, are you?"

Flowey was hit by several bones, piercing his petals and vine. Only three damage. Pitiful.

Flowey's temper boiled. Usually, he could control his urges and anger. But Flowey had a short fuse when it came to Sans. Something about the way he was always smiling, even when he wasn't happy ticked him off.

"Fine then Trashbag, let's go."

He lashed his vines at the skeleton who avoided his attacks with relative ease. Flowey tried to trip him, but the only good thing he could do was dodge.

Sans didn't summon any of those skull things, probably because of the relative size of the room. Flowey had the advantage and he was definitely gonna use it. Sans's attacks only dealt 1 damage so it was fairly easy to corner him.

Flowey hesitated on killing him though, he only needed to stall him and immobilize him.

But stalling Sans without actually axing him is sorta difficult. Especially when he can still fight. Sans kept throwing attacks and after a bit, Flowey actually had to start avoiding them.

Finally he was able to wrap a vine or two around his ankles.

"Move and I snap it."

"so much for _pacifism_."

"F-FLOWEY?"

Both of them turned around quickly, Papyrus standing by the doorway. Flowey realizes what this looks like, what this is…

"FLOWEY, I DON'T KNOW WHAT MY BROTHER DID TO UPSET YOU BUT… PLEASE FORGIVE HIM."

Flowey looked at Papyrus, stared at him. And for a minute.

A single second.

He wanted to do what Papyrus asked. To make Papyrus feel better.

Flowey let go of Sans, who still looked more scared than angry. Surprising, but not really noteworthy.

Flowey was probably scary to him.

"HEY UHH, IS THE COMPUTER THINGY SUPPOSED TO BE SMOKING."

If Sans wasn't scared, he definitely was now. He immediately rushed over the machine, Flowey racing with him.

"what did you open?!"

"...Never open."

"maybe **read** next time."

Sans typed feverishly, trying to get the program to close. Flowey was really unsure of what to do so sorta just watched.

He tried everything, but the program wouldn't close and the machine was getting hotter and hotter.

And then, he shifted his goals.

He started breaking it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Flowey yelled.

"trying to save us?! here's a thought, next time you see a file labeled, 'never open', maybe never open it!"

Papyrus was pinning himself up against the wall. His breathing was short and clipping. Flowey was stuck.

What was he supposed to do?

If the machine's gone, he'd never figure it out. But… if he…

No.

Flowey was gonna do what Frisk would do.

Flowey began to smash his vines into the computer, but it seemed a little too late.

Smoke was already filling the room. Sans rushed over, grabbed Flowey and Papyrus, and said, "**hold on**!"

For a minute, he thought that he'd died and was in the limbo of loading. But he felt the fabric of Papyrus's scarf and skeletal hands.

Sans was doing that thing he did.

His shortcuts.

As soon as the sensation started it stopped and Flowey and the gang were pulled to the earth. They fell down onto the cold snow.

Not a minute too soon, the room explodes.

Flowey stares at the burning stone and remnants. The fire subsides quickly, a large hole in the middle of a cliff.

"ok. one, how'd you get in there?! two, why on earth did you launch it?! three, the last time that thing was activated, it almost destroyed the entire underground! what were you thinking!?"

Flowey began to say something, but dropped it.

He didn't have a good excuse.

"well, everyone's okay…"

"I'M NOT SURE. IT THINK THERE'S STILL SOMEONE IN THERE, BROTHER!" Papyrus said, pointing to a stumbling figure emerging from the smoke.

Flowey had never met this man, but when he walked through the smoke and stood tall, he knew exactly who he was.

Dr. W. D. Gaster.


	4. W D Gaster

**Ouch, sorry I haven't posted in a hot minute. Stuff kept piling on me. Sorry for making you wait this long. Oh well, hope you enjoy it! I may post more often then once a week just cuz. Enjoy! Tell me what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong! Have a great day!**

**Chapter 4:Dr. W. D. Gaster**

The man, rather skeleton, stumbled out of the rubble. His coat was a thick black, a white turtleneck sweater hanging out of it. His skull had two thick cracks by each socket, one going up and one going down. His face was thin and prominent, a look of uninterest plastered to his face. Flowey looked at the two, double taking. The two shared somewhat of a resemblance but nothing like the people he'd had in the photos.

Where on earth he could've come from is the real question.

The man seemed clearly older, though not by much. He looked thirty. He was in the middle age between young and old. An adult, through and through.

Before he knew it, the man spoke.

"_You brought it to your house_?" His voice was clear and confident. The voice one might expect from the Royal Scientist. But how did he know that? He'd never met this man before but still knew who he was. Interesting...

"...well where else was i gonna put it?!"

"_I was just asking. Still snippy as usual._"

Sans's eye sockets were dimmed and his smile were constrained. His frame shook slightly and his short breaths hugged through the air.

Trashbag quickly changed his attention though, running back to comfort his brother who was currently breathing heavily. The explosion had obviously rattled him and the yelling had only amplified the episode. Not to mention the nasty fight he'd caught them in. It was just a little too much. He was squeezing his scarf and not focusing on anything.

"hey, bro. come on, breathe. breathe. you're fine, everyone's fine."

The man walked over to Flowey, the large dominance intimidating. He sat down on the snow and looked at Flowey. He could see the scrapes and burns from the explosion more easily. He'd somehow escaped the initial backlash with some very minor burns, easily handled by anyone with a grip on healing magic. The cracks though, were old, most likely from years ago and they were deep. Something that no healing magic, no matter how skilled the caster, could fix.

As well as the holes.

His hands had holes straight through the center, cracked and withered away. The fingers were worn with use and scraped slightly, every now and then, like most skeleton hands were. His eye lights were not too small and not too big, a good medium of sorts. He seemed curious, not threatening. But his scanning eyes were uncomfortable and unsettling. Thank goodness, he wasn't looking at him for long.

He turned towards the now stable Papyrus, squinting his eyesockets before blinking.

"_Is that Paps?_"

"don't call him that."

"_Guess I've been gone for longer than I thought._"

"six years."

"_Wow, six? Really? Did the King worry_?"

Sans didn't say anything.

So he _was_ the royal scientist. But how come no one remembered him? How come Flowey had no clue he even existed? What changed?

The skeleton got up and made his way over to Papyrus, reaching out his hand.

"_The little Papyrus! I'm glad I can meet you again!_" His smile was friendly, and somewhat gentleman. Flowey noticed Sans's look of disgust as Gaster helped his brother get up.

"_You sure have grown._"

"T-THANKS… GASTER?"

"_That is my name, correct._"

Papyrus seemed to brighten a little. His smile widened as he shook his hand aggressively.

"I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ALRIGHT! ITS NICE TO MEET YOU!"

"_But we've already met._"

"bout that…"

Gaster turned around and faced Sans. He motioned for him to come closer and he followed suit.

Flowey let out a frustrated sigh as Sans whispered something into his ear.

He'd recalled a man from, well, wherever he was and even THEN, he couldn't find out anything.

He'd have to rangle out an answer later.

"_How late is it? I'm exhausted…_"

"OH, I ALMOST FORGOT! IT'S NINE! GUESS WE'LL HAVE TO STAY HERE FOR THE NIGHT, HOPE FRISK WON'T BE UPSET AT ME… YOU CAN JOIN US TOO, MR GASTER!"

"_I'd love too!_" He said, his smile as bright as it was before, "_Snowdin sure is barren tonight… Would've thought that explosion would weed someone out…_"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Papyrus asked, perplexed by his comment,"NO ONE LIVES HERE ANYMORE."

"_Wha-_"

"i'll fill you in later," Sans grumbled, putting Flowey back in his pot and following his brother.

Sans gripped the pot, almost crushing it in his hands.

Everyone piled into the house. There was barely anything left, a few blankets and other such things scattered around. They had mainly come back for bedding and some others things so there being a mattress was unlikely.

Papyrus and Sans set to work, making some makeshift beds from what whatever was left. Gathering old pillows and blankets, they were able to compile three beds for everyone. Though Sans's was basically just a blanket laid against the wall.

Papyrus was quick to fall asleep, leaving the three of them alone to the empty house.

Flowey pretended to fall asleep, to catch some of the absolutely on coming conversation. He squeezed his eyes tight and face the window. It took him a while, but he got what he wanted.

"...ya look bad, i can try to heal some of it."

"_How thoughtful. I expected much less._"

"my patience won't last forever."

Flowey heard him shuffle to wherever Trashbag was. He felt the familiar warm of green pulsate through the room. The light was dim, unlike most monsters. He was probably weaker than most of them, with all things. Trashbag was so disappointing sometimes.

"_...So did we get out?_"

"yeah."

"_That's great! Amazing really! Was the seventh human hard to kill?_"

"we didn't kill them."

"_But…_"

"long complicated story i don't wanna tell you... how are you back? you told me you'd die."

"_Well, I don't know. I thought I'd die. I just… didn't._" Gaster's voice faded, trying to recall a memory he did not possess.

"care to elaborate?"

"_Tsk. My, my, your temper has not improved over the past years, has it?_"

"really, i thought i was doing _better_…"

"_You aren't. The side effects of the device weren't anything I calculated. Like I thought, death._"

"would you like to tell me what those were?"

"_Actually, I do mind. I don't know them. I'm also tired and would like to be fully awake and prepared for whatever questions come from tomorrow. Besides, we might wake up your brother._"

"would you stop the _whole_, _**good person**_ act already?"

"_My now, I'll have you know that Papyrus is far better company than you'll ever be. Besides, the contract never said I couldn't talk to him. You keep forgetting that, it seems._"

"are you _seriously_ telling me you still follow that thing?!"

"_Yes, I do. We technically haven't nullified it yet, have we?_"

Flowey listened, the silence thickening with each passing second. Flowey hated cliffhangers. It took all his will power to pretend he was unconscious. This was _so_ interesting. Things were finally starting to line up.

"you've got a sick sense of humor." Sans snarled quietly.

"_Not making a joke._"

"i'm not doing that again. i am not going back to that, you can't make me!" Sans voice whispered harshly.

"_Calm down, you're being dramatic. I have no further use for you anyway. The barrier is gone and that's that._"

Flowey wished he could open his eyes. Things were getting good. All this contract stuff was getting really interesting. They'd been working together. That was how he was in science. But they obviously weren't happy about it. At least, Sans wasn't.

What had they done? Why didn't he want to continue? Were they trying to break the barrier before? Or was it something else?

What exactly was on this so-called contract?

"_I'm going to bed. We can finish this discussion tomorrow. I just spent six years in a black void and I'm exhausted_."

"fine."

The room fell silent as Flowey heard Gaster shuffle into bed.

Flowey peeked his eyes open. The two skeletons had fallen asleep and Sans had disappeared somewhere, taking the blanket with him. Flowey wished so so bad he could see where the Trashbag had stumbled off to, but was unfortunately constrained to the stupid window sill.

From what he'd heard, Gaster was most likely the man from those logs in TRUE LAB. His mannerisms, how he talked seemed to fit the man to a T. And he was the Royal Scientist, that was for sure. But what were they talking about and why was he scared of him? Sans got mad but it wasn't easy to scare him. It had taken him a long time to instill that fear inside the waste of space…

Who exactly was the royal scientist Dr. W. D. Gaster?

And what would he do when someone asked?


	5. Truths and Lies

Chapter 5: Truths and Lies

By morning, they were back. Sans just kinda took them there and he was out cold now. Shortcuts seemed to drain his magic and teleporting three people probably made it worse. Papyrus was perplexed but didn't question him since so much was still going on. Papyrus had called in sick and called over Undyne, Alphys and Asgore. He would've called Frisk but they were on a super important business trip.

Everyone had a different reaction to the new presence.

"Holy heck, paps! Its like…you!" Undyne exclaimed. She kept glancing back and forth, a great big grin across her face, scrunching up her eyepatch.

Even when she wasn't trying, Undyne could be very intimidating, just by how big and large she was. The eyepatch didn't help either. She resembled pictures of pirates Flowey had once seen in his early childhood.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN. WE AREN'T THAT SIMILAR… ARE WE?"

"Uhhh, yeah! You could be father and son!"

Flowey was half sure she was just saying that because they were both skeletons. Getting worked up was easy for her.

"Y-you're the f-former Royal S-Scientist, aren't you?" Alphys stammered quietly.

"_Yes, I am._"

"I-I remember y-your n-name… but I d-don't know y-you."

"_Seems everyone has been like that._" It was true. So far, literally everyone was like that. They knew his name and his position, but none of them knew how they knew. They just kinda did. Flowey hated the feeling but he'd have to get used to it.

Asgore hadn't said anything, continuing to stare at Gaster, his eyes flicking from different parts of the man. A focused face trying to peer into something. What, Flowey couldn't tell. "Where's your punk brother? We should get a family photo!"

"HE'S NOT MY DAD UNDYNE! I'VE NEVER EVEN MET HIM BEFORE!" Papyrus said, blushing hard, "HE CAME OUT OF AN EXPLOSION IN SNOWDIN AND-"

"Gaster?" Asgore croaked, his eyes misty. Flowey turned back to the King. The gears zooming in his mind had finally come to a stop at a conclusion.

"Gaster, is that you?"

"_Yes, my King._"

Asgore rushed to the man and wrapped his furry arms around Gaster. He gripped him, like he was afraid he'd fall and disappear if he let go. He seemed startled by this interaction but returned the offer. This peeked Flowey's interest. So someone remembered him after all. Of course, since he was the Royal Scientist, the likelihood was high. But still, keep a note of that. He should get a notebook and write all this down.

"I- I remember you, you were my best, my best friend… How could I forget you?"

"_I don't believe you had a choice, my king._"

The somber reunion didn't last long though.

"Woah! You know each other?!" Undyne asked.

"A-a-are you really it-the Royal Scientist?!" Alphys stammered, almost amazed. Everyone seemed happy at Gaster's return. Seems Flowey's the only person who sees how sketchy this guy really is.

"Why does Sans hate you?" Flowey asked bluntly. At this point he was getting kinda tired of everyone hogging him. He WAS the person who brought him here, so he should owe him at least one question.

Undyne's scrunched her face, a scowl creeping over her showcasing her sharp yellow teeth. Though he shouldn't have been surprised. She was never the one to approach a situation calmly.

"What are you talking about weed!? And why'd you say it like that!!"

"Calm down, Undyne." Asgore said, steadying his voice before turning to Flowey, " I am not sure what you mean. As far as I know, they have not met each other before. And if they had, I was never aware of this."

Gaster stared blankly at Flowey, took a deep breath and simply responded, "_Who?_"

Flowey felt a surge of anger seize his body. Yeah right. That was a big fat lie. The person who brought him back from the dead gets a lie?! OKAY!

Flowey smiled as he internally screamed inside and quietly mumbled, "Nevermind, then."

Papyrus opened his mouth but closed it, grasping at his scarf a little. Alphys continued with questions about the core, where he was, how he got there, why only the King remembered him, etc.

Thankfully, he responded to those ones with what seemed like the truth but who knows at this point.

Apparently, he was the one who had made the core and one of his projects went wrong and he ended up in a place he called 'The Void'. Vague, but a start. Seems he can't exist in one world and another at the same time. Which would explain the forgetting him thing. It also explained why Asgore remembered him. The world was rebuilding, slowly, but surely. So it's obvious his best friend would be the first.

What his explanation didn't explain though was how Sans knew him. If he really was Asgore's best friend and that's how he remembered so quickly, then why was Sans able to recognize him off the bat. It didn't add up.

Not to mention the whole, lied in Flowey's face ordeal.

"GET UP YOU LAZY PUNK!" Undyne's voice echoed through the hallway.

Undyne swerved around the corner at high speed, carrying a dizzy lump of pure exhaustion under her arm.

"little early, dontcha think?" Trashbag muffled.

"No! It's not! It's like, one!"

Flowey wasn't sure what he mumbled then but he had a guess it wasn't PG. Sans wrangled out of her arms, which wasn't too easy to do. Trashbag pushed himself to the ground, balancing himself before rushing off into the hallway again. He skidded to the hall, slamming into it. His agility was really off the wack.

Only a few minutes later, he ran out of the kitchen, yanking the door shut.

Sans was weird. It wasn't unusual for him to do something out of the norm. Again, he could teleport and he knew things he shouldn't. But Flowey had never seen Sans rush. He could tell he's ran before, usually when it involved his brother but he had never seen it with his own eyes.

"Yeesh, I just wanted him to say hi to the Science dude…"

"I DON'T THINK HE MEANT TO OFFEND YOU, UNDYNE. I THINK HE MIGHT BE RUNNING LATE FOR HIS SHADOW THING."

"S-shadow?"

"YEAH! MY BROTHER IS SHADOWING THESE HUMAN SCIENTISTS. I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT HE SAID IT'S ABOUT GETTING A JOB!"

"Well, look at that, finally being responsible," Undyne chuckled.

Gaster said nothing, staring at the popcorn ceiling. Odd. It wasn't like he was shy. It was clear he was confident.

"Soo, Dr. Gaster, what project were you working on exactly?" Flowey asked.

"_I don't really remember too well…_"

"M-m-maybe uh, if you saw the b-blueprints, it might h-help?"

"_Possibly. Are you asking because you think you have them?_"

"W-well, not with me c-currently."

Alphys was referring to the blueprints for the DT machine. Maybe that's where they'd come from. He'd always wondered how Alphys had managed to make it. She may be smart but it had never fit her style of engineering. It was too large, too blocky. Not flashy, but it could get the job done.

And it did. Though the job wasn't too admirable. Could this Gaster guy have been the first one to experiment with DT? Is that why Sans doesn't like him?

Too many questions and not enough honest answers.

"_I am sorry, you must have so many more questions and I'd be happy to answer all of them, but would you mind if I sat down first? I'm afraid I'm running on steam._"

"OH OF COURSE! WOULD YOU LIKE SOMETHING TO EAT?" Papyrus asked, fiddling with his scarf.

"_That would be much appreciated. Thank you for your hospitality._"

Yeesh, mister polite. What did Sans hate about the guy. Sure, Flowey found him obnoxious, his prim and proper demeanor. But that wasn't enough of a reason to hate someone? Right?

Or maybe he just overthinking all this. Maybe they just didn't like each other and that was the end of that.

Flowey just didn't know. He needed some time alone, from all the chaos. Just some time to think.

"Hey Papyrus, can I go to the bathroom?"

"OF COURSE."

Flowey jittered at Papyrus picked up his pot and put him in the bathroom. Flowey stared up at the mirror, looking at himself.

Maybe all this was pointless.

Why should he care?

This wasn't his business.

This wasn't what Frisk would do…

Flowey shambled around the bathroom, looking at things and placing them back down. A random cup, a series of notes spanning several days, and other items.

Flowey looked down at the trash in mild curiosity, a gleam of red as he passed it over. Flowey did a double-take, staring at the red stained toilet paper.

The red was almost exactly the same as the viles he'd seen. The stuff Dr. Alphys injected into dying monsters. The same stuff Chara had bled when they died.

DT.

Determination.

And it was sitting in Sans's bathroom trash.

Flowey waited in the dark bathroom. He had long been forgotten about due to the absolute chaos of the rest of the house. This, though, worked in his favor. He was gonna ambush the Trashbag when he got home. Sans would have to find him so he'd have to come in here.

Flowey wasn't gonna let this slide.

DT.

Determination. Just… sitting there.

Monsters don't bleed.

There had to be an explanation. Flowey lifted his head up as the lights flicked on. Just has luck, Sans shuffled into the bathroom, his eyes blacked out. He was still wearing the suit thing, though it looked terrible. He didn't seem to notice Flowey, moving to the toilet. Flowey's heart sank as he turned up the top.

Oh no.

Flowey braced himself, closing his eyes and holding his breath. God apparently did exist because Sans slumped to the ground, laying his skull on the rim of the bowl.

Oh, he was sick. Thank goodness.

He still hadn't noticed Flowey, which was surprising. Maybe he should say somethin-

Sans hurled into the toilet, crouching over the bowl, grasping at the rims. Flowey jerked away. He was not going to see that.

He waited for him to get it out of his system. When he was done, Flowey glanced just a bit and gaped.

Blood.

Lots and lots of blood.

Flowey got frantic. A human shouldn't bleed that much and a skeleton probably shouldn't.

"f-flowey… aw *%("

Flowey jumped, staring up at Sans, who still had some blood under his smile. His eyes had focused back in, white soft eyelight shaking.

"why are you in here?"

"Why are you throwing up blood?"

"i asked you first."

"Why won't anyone tell me anything?!"

"cuz it's not your business, ya weed."

Flowey snapped at him. His anger was boiling but if he was gonna get what he wanted, he was gonna have to play for it.

"Tell me what the doc won't."

"nah."

"Please, I really really wanna know."

"sorry to disappoint."

"Sure, and I'll tell Papyrus about it, maybe he knows something, right?"

Sans stopped and gritted his teeth.

"why do you care?"

"Talk, Smiley Trashbag."

Sans breathed in and out, laying his skull against the toilet again. He breathed.

"fine. but we should probably start at the beginning."


	6. The Beginning

Chapter 6: The Beginning

Sans shuffled through the large and open marketplace of Mount Ebbott. Many monsters were large and dwarfed Sans, though some could easily sneak through his legs. Whether muzzle, beak, or anything else, most were promoting whatever new thing they were trying to sell. Sometimes, he'd see some memorabilia of humans on display but it was really rare, especially near New Home.

Almost everything you could possibly imagine being on sale was here.

But Sans was here for a different reason. He needed to get a job.

Sans glanced around, looking for any flyers saying "hiring". Sans spotted one, hanging below an old merchant's shop. It was a small little building, made of wood. Bottles of elixirs hung about the walls and shelves. The caretaker sat inside a window-ish place, with an easily closable lid. He was an old rabbit, who grimaced at the loud and obnoxious yells of the market. His hair was ruffled, and dirty. Sans rushed over, making his way through the crowd, trying not to get crushed in the process.

"hey, i heard you were hiring?"

"You look young. What's your credentials?" The rabbit said, his voice gravely and upsetted.

"i have my high school diploma, i graduated top of my class and i-"

The rabbit snatched Sans's arm and pulled up the jacket's sleeve, revealing the long sleeved striped shirt underneath.

"I don't hire stripers, so scram!" The man yelled into his face. He slammed the door. Sans said goodbye and made his way to the next sign.

One by one, same answer.

'We don't hire stripers'.

'Run on home to yer mommy and daddy'.

Sans wasn't really surprised. What was he expecting? It was the same result every single day of this cursed week. No one was gonna hire a fifteen year old. He was just wasting his time here.

But he had to try. A couple more hours, then he'd leave.

"excuse me sir, i'd like to apply for a-"

"Go home, striper!" an old bird croaked.

"you didn't even see it!"

"They told me. Go home."

'fine, fine. whatever…" Sans mumbled, slipping behind some monsters, disappearing. Only thing he was good at.

Sans walked through the open halls, making his way to the river. He didn't like traveling that way but it was the only pathway through the underground.

"waterfall, seventh district."

"Tra la la… can't sit when you run away..."

Sans slumped into the boat, leaning against the wooden bench. The calm sounds of dripping water managed a smile from his face. Newer Home was too busy for the two of them anyway. The dark, cold caverns were only lit by small tiny glowing stones. Green, gold, pink, blue. The light made everything feel like a dream.

Caverns apon caverns passed by. Waterfall was by far the most expansive part of the Underground. Though he'd heard Snowdin was a second. So many passageways to so many different locations. If you weren't careful, you could get lost. The seventh district in particular was the most far back, past Temmie Village, past any well-known place, leading to small towns.

Small families no one knew about.

Sans pulled up his watch, staring at the time as it slowly ticked forward.

Maybe he left too late, he didn't want Papyrus alone out there.

"Time is running out… but you have plenty of it."

"what's that mean?"

"You're worried about running late, aren't you? You should find a shortcut."

"there are no shortcuts, you should know that."

"Assuming makes a deadly cocktail of surprise."

Sans rolled his eyes and folded up his jacket's sleeves. The striped shirt… The stupid reason no one'll hire him. It's dumb. It's stupid. It wasn't fair...

Sans felt a surge of anger, yanking it off. He ripped it into pieces and threw it into the river.

Maybe he'll have more luck next time.

"Wise decisions aren't made in haste."

"you sure are talkative today, aren't ya?"

"Tra la la…. beware of the man who speaks in hands…"

Sans shifted in his seat. The river person spoke nonsense. Some weird metaphor and some crazy combination of words.

There was no reason for him to feel nervous.

It's just… the river man.

But… the river man doesn't warn people.

"Tra la la, here we are, don't put all your eggs in one heart."

Sans hopped off the boat and didn't look back.

Sans crashed onto a ripped up blanket, and laid his head down. New Home was a bust. He'd tried Waterfall way too many times to really consider it a serious option. He hadn't tried every part of Hotland…

He hated making Papyrus live here, but… they got evicted a while ago. An old storage container was the best he was able to do. It was rusty, practically falling apart and made mainly from things he found in the dump.

They had to sell most of their old stuff… to keep Papyrus in school…

It was a far cry from what he should be able to do.

He should have a job by now. He should've been able to take better care of him. He had to grow up!

Yeesh, they'd be so disappointed.

Sans felt a soft knock on the side of the door as a small figure moved the wooden board from the entrance. Papyrus appeared from behind the wood.

"hey paps, how was school?"

Papyrus dropped his backpack onto the dusty floor and walked over to Sans, gripping him in a tight hug. His small frame was incredibly powerful, a bear lock comparable to either of their parents.

Sans helps him tight and felt his soul break in two as Papyrus quietly sobbed into him. He held him tight. He should not have to go through this… not Papyrus...

"bro, what'd they say?"

"I'M A STUPID HOBO BOY."

"aw paps, that's not true. you're the smartest monster I've ever met...and this is temporary. you know that bud."

"I-I KNOW BUT… I'M TIRED OF LIVING IN SOMETHING SO… MESSY! YOU MIGHT BE ABLE TO DO IT, B-BUT…" Papyrus mumbled into his scarf. He hadn't left it alone since… well…

"m' working in it. in fact, i bet you by tomorrow, i'll have a job and we can bust this joint. but in the meantime, don't let dumb kids get to your skull, paps. they just want a reaction from the Great Papyrus," Sans said with a smile, gripping his brother tightly. He picked him up and tossed him onto his shoulders. Papyrus brightened which quickly turned to aggravation.

"SAAANS, PUT ME DOOWN!"

"nah, i'm gonna enjoy being able to pick you up while i still can."

"UGH!! OH, I MADE SOMETHING FOR HERE!!!"

Papyrus wrangled out of Sans's grasp and hurried over to his backpack. He pulled out a paper drawing made with crayons of a family. Their family. Mom and dad included. Sans felt a sharp pain tugging at him. This was the first time Papyrus had mentioned them since the day they died. This was the first time he had mentioned them. The shock struck him deep and he fought the will to cry.

"IT'S A PICTURE FOR THE WALLS! LIKE THE OLD PHOTOS WE HAD AT OUR HOUSE!!"

"it's amazing bro."

Sans picked it up carefully and took an empty, broken picture frame. He'd been meaning to put something in it and he had the perfect thing now.

"NOW THEY CAN BE HERE TOO."


	7. Contract

Ranger Wheatley, soon?

how about now?

Ok but like serious note, I'm sorry for being dead. Its just… idk I have a different story I like way more going on rn, but I am going to see this one to the end.

Expect rapid posting.

Chapter 7:Contract

Sans sat in the waiting room, staring down at the newspaper. A janitor position at the lab. Minimal experience and a decent pay.

Sans hoped to gor this would work.

He wasn't sure what he was gonna do if it didn't.

There were some others in the room too. A bird lady sat on a small sofa next to a drippy water girl. A tsundere plane sat in a chair in the corner. He wasn't sure what to do so he just stared and prayed to stars that this went well.

The walls were a white, pasty color, dull and flat. It was uninviting, to say the least. There was barely anything there. No floral. No bookcase. It looked more barren than the old shipping container he was currently living in.

There were two large doors, the ones that swing open dramatically. They were made of metal, like everything else here. They must be heavy considering their size and density.

A tall, lanky skeleton pushed open the doors. His black suit was button neatly, shoving a v-neck to a white turtleneck underneath. Two scars spread across his face. He held a clipboard and his eyes never left it. His hands had big gaping holes in the center, singed. A fresh wound. He had other hands, floating about him, doing menial tasks.

This was the man. The legend.

The Boss monster Dr. W. D. Gaster.

He walked over to the bird lady, asked her name and she proceeded inside the room with her. A couple minutes later, she left the room.

Well that wasn't very long.

Gaster approached Sans and he started to panic. What if he found out? Could you go to jail for lying about your age? Could you have an abnormal heartbeat without a heart??

"Name."

"oh uhh, sans."

"Last name."

"ms."

He stopped and looked down away from his clipboard. His eyelights lit up. A smile spread across his face lightly, but disappeared immediately.

"Come with me."

The scientist started walking away and Sans rushed to get up. He walked into the cold big room. It was plain, simple. Not elaborate, just efficient.

A large wooden desk sat in the center of it all. It was an unorganized mess of papers and coffee mugs, some parts had stains. While the man sounded professional and proper, he sure didn't seem to take care of his workplace.

Must be why they need a janitor in the first place.

Gaster pointed to a chair directly across from the desk.

"Sit."

Sans sat down in the chair, the mess of the desk completely overshadowing him.

It was insane. Gaster. The Gaster. He was getting interviewed by the GASTER.

He used to read articles about him and imagine what it would be like to work with him.

The scientist was far different than he'd imagined, all the articles described as a kind, genius, caring man.

He seemed a little less like that...

He heard Gaster tapping at his computer and Sans held his breath. You had to be eighteen to apply. He hoped the stars that he wasn't checking his info.

"Sans MS. Graduated High school, parents deceased, and has a younger brother… and 15."

"Mind telling me why you're applying for a position for eighteen and up when you're still three years away from losing your stripes?" Gaster asked, his voice cold.

"...please, i really need this job. i've tried practically everywhere. i promise i can be responsible and get my work done-"

"Why do you need this job?"

"...cuz me and my bro need money."

"I'm sure I could find a suitable orphanage-"

"you can't separate me and him! he needs me, i'm the only one he's got left."

"You're willing to do anything, aren't you?"

"yes, just… please."

Gaster rose, looking over the stacks of messy papers and right at Sans. His eyes seemed eager, which didn't match the rest of his business-like behavior.

"Then let's cut to the chase. I need a subject."

Sans let the words sink in before asking, "huh?"

"I need a living subject for some of my projects and experiments. Not many monsters are willing to participate."

He wasn't joking. He wasn't joking at all.

"i-i applied to be a janitor."

"And I'm offering you a job with a much better pay that could supply you and your brother with a decent life."

Sans couldn't believe what he was hearing. A subject? For what?? What did that sicko want? Not willing, what kind of project is this??

"isn't this illegal?"

"A child like yourself and your brother living alone is illegal, but you seem fine with doing that."

He was right. It was illegal. Sans had thought about it, many times actually. But an orphanage wouldn't want him. He wouldn't get adopted, not this late, and definitely not with his brother. Paps couldn't lose any more family.

And well, neither could Sans.

It still stung. He doubted it would ever stop.

Sans wasn't sure what to do. Ya know, they always have those, 'Say No to Drugs' commercials playing at school. Maybe they should make one for this. Sans was desperate. But… he could try Snowdin. He really didn't wanna uproot Paps but he had to be there for him. What if something happens to him here and he can't be there for Papyrus. What if he died? Paps would be all alone, he can't do that to him just to make some money... There's too many variables…

"How about I make this choice easier. You agree or I'll call the Royal Guard. I'll have you escorted off the premises and they'll find your brother and take him away. Try to mention my deal and you'll find out how high my status is."

"so you're blackmailing a kid? what makes me so special, your highness?"

He scoffed and slid all the papers off his desk into a small pile.

"You can pick that up later. Skeletons are hard to come by, as you must already know. Almost all of them are dead. We are the last of our kind."

"so what? does that mean i'm supposed to like you or whatever?"

"A skeleton would be the prime subject for the tests, though I wasn't expecting to meet you. I originally tried…" he cupped his hands together before releasing them, "I was originally going to use myself but that didn't work out, so I decided to go through with it, without the prime."

"you don't need a janitor, do you?"

"Well, it'd be nice, but I don't need one."

"'m weak. hope that doesn't damper your plan."

"I'll make it work. Do we have a deal?"

Sans hesitated…

No.

This was it.

His chance to be useful.

"leave my brother out of this. i have to be home by four and i can't die. got it?"

"Deal. I'll write up a proper contract tomorrow then. Seven am."

Sans picked up his brother and swung him in his arms.

"SAAAANS!!! PUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOWN!!"

"no can do, skullhead. i did it."

"DID WHAT?!"

"got a job."

Papyrus grinned wide and hugged his brother's neck. Sans smiled, his swimming mind calmed by his happiness. This was for the best.

This was for the best.

He could continue school, live in a proper home, eat more than cheap fast food.

This was good. This was good. This was a good decision. But was it though?

"SANS!! SANS WE DID IT!!! WE DON'T HAVE TO LIVE HERE ANYMORE!!!"

Sans set his brother down onto the mattress.

"not so fast, i have to make money before I can buy anything."

"I KNOW, BUT WE'RE ONE STEP CLOSER, SANS!! ONE MORE STEP AND WE'RE THERE."

Sans laughed and hugged his brother, "yeah, i hope so."

"CAN YOU READ ME MY BEDTIME STORY?"

"yup."

Sans slumped outside of the storage container, staring at his hands.

What had he just done?

He just sold his soul to the devil, that's what he did. Why'd that sound so dumb in all those stories but now made sense. How come he knew not to do it but still did?

He was desperate, that's what.

He was.

Sans hadn't been able to do this. He wasn't able to be his parents for Papyrus. All that time wasted studying meant nothing. All the time with friends, and doing stupid stunts- He should've gotten a job. Fast food, retail, something.

But now…

There wasn't any point in focusing on the past. Just… shove it down, don't think about it. Think about the now. His parents aren't here in the now so it's pointless to worry about it.

He needs to grow up and do this. Tomorrow, 7 am.

He can do that. He has to do that. For Paps.

Sans can worry about himself later. He can worry about while it's happening. But right now, Papyrus is the now.

He matters.

Sorry it's so short but its important.


	8. Not All He Appears

Chapter 8: Not All He Appears

Flowey stared at Sans, not even comprehending what he'd just heard.

And he stopped at the good part too.

"Sooo, what happened next?"

"if ya haven't noticed yet, m kinda coughing my metaphorical lungs out, so not now. 'sides, you can figure the rest out for yourself since you like playing detective so much."

"SANS? FLOWEY?"

"aww #*!"

"Language, Trashbag."

Sans growled and quickly responded, "sorry bro, be there in a bit. flowey's with me." Sans got up and wiped the rest of the blood from his face, throwing the stained paper towel into the bowl. He flushed it, leaving no evidence of the coughing fit behind.

Trashbag picked up his pot and carried it into the living room. He didn't even glance at Gaster, going straight to his brother.

"sup bro."

"SANS, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! DINNER IS READY AND YOU NEED TO PROPERLY INTRODUCE YOURSELF TO MR. GASTER!"

Sans grit his teeth and his grip on Flowey got tighter. He waited a minute before saying anything, "right."

Sans walked over to Gaster and said, "nice to meet you ya doc. name's sans."

"The pleasure is all mine."

Everyone sat at the table and began to eat. Asgore had brought some leftovers from his place due to the suddenness of everything.

Flowey had a feeling more people would be hanging out with the skelebros.

Everyone seemed happy, even Sans pretended to be cheerful.

"I am terribly sorry for crashing your establishment."

"NONSENSE! IT'S GREAT TO HAVE YOU HERE!"

"You are not a burden my friend," Asgore said, smiling slightly, "There's so many things I must tell you."

"Yeah! You gotta tell us what happened in that black hole n stuff!

"Y-yes! Everyone is h-happy to s-see you! I'm s-sure Frisk w-would love to m-meet you."

Gaster smiled at all the warm compliments.

"Who is Frisk?"

The ensuing conversation was pure mania. Everyone had their own little bit, but everyone agreed that they were the best. Even Flowey had to admit they were admirable. When given the chance to do everything with little to no consequences, he'd taken it.

But Frisk hadn't. They had resetted a total of one time. So that everyone could be free. So no one had to die. They were terribly different people.

"Well, I can't wait to meet the savior of the underground."

"FRISK WILL BE BACK IN THREE DAYS! WELL, MORE TWO DAYS NOW! IT'S LATE, ISN'T IT? YOU CAN STAY HERE AGAIN MR. GASTER, IF YOU LIKE!"

"Nonsense, please stay with me, Gaster. There's so many things I want to talk about… I've missed you so much." Asgore said, gripping his hands together.

"Of course, my friend, I-"

"Dude, you should hang with us! You're insanely cool!"

"W-well-"

"UNDYNE! DON'T UNDERMINE THE KING!"

Gaster bursted out into laughter and sighed.

"It seems I am quite popular. But I do believe I need to catch up with old friends," Gaster said, glancing at Asgore.

Everyone said their goodbyes and the table was cleaned up.

Soon, Flowey was back on the window seel. Like always.

Oh well, time to review.

Sans was infected with Determination. That explained some things. One, why he bleeds. Two, why he remembers. And Three, why he was so dang persistent.

The story made some sense.

Here's something he didn't understand. Sans's story… he might be lying. This Gaster wasn't anything like the depiction of him. He wasn't threatening. He wasn't deadly.

Sure, he was a tad blunt. But that wasn't a terrible quality. Then again, Gaster had lied to his face and he was not nearly as kind with Sans. But even then, not everyone is going to like each other, especially when they work together. He knew he worked there, the badge was in the backroom. Not to mention that he should've melted a long time ago, if the story were true. He'd be no different from the other amalgamates. Why couldn't he believe the story?

And then it struck him.

He remembered Gaster.

He was the man who'd worked day and night to try and save Chara.

When Frisk first fell, Flowey had confused the two. They are scarily similar and acted quite like the other.

Chara wasn't perfect, he learned that. They'd made stupid decisions and never talked about the pain. They'd laugh when something went horribly wrong.

Something he'd later learned wasn't unique to them.

They had traded their lives for a small chance at freedom, which hurt his family. He wondered if they'd been alright with it because they didn't love Mom and Dad. And him.

But the thing Flowey remembered most was when Chara got sick. Even if he wanted to forget it, it was plastered to his mind, an unchanging truth that hit him to the core.

That's why Flowey remembered Gaster.

When they fell ill, Gaster immediately worked to find a solution. Healing humans was a lot harder than healing monsters, especially when they got sick.

There was too many variables of what could be causing it and Healing Magic was not good for sickness. The royal scientist had asked piles and piles of questions. What they'd eaten? What they'd drinked?

Asriel had lied about all of them.

Maybe if he hadn't, Chara would still be here.

Flowey stared out the window sill. He hadn't gotten Sans to talk anymore so he would be ready for Frisk's arrival.

He saw Gaster a couple more times after that, but they hadn't really talked all that much. He was busy chatting and reuniting with old friends and working on registering as a Newer Home citizen. Sans had been off at his work thingy so they barely saw each other.

He felt like something was missing, but he just doesn't know what.

Flowey was tired. He didn't need to know anyway. It was probably better that way.

They were at Toriel's house, setting up decorations. They'd heard the meeting had gone amazing and were preparing a hero's welcome. Flowey was glad that Frisk was coming home. It was decked in red and gold and it was one heck of a party. Everyone seemed really happy, even Sans. Which was saying something as he hadn't been in the best mood since Gaster had crossed time and space for the invitation.

But those were the undeniable facts. Everyone loved Frisk and Frisk loved everyone. The angel just had an effect on people. Come to think about it, Chara would probably love Frisk too.

"Okay! Just heard from Toriel, they're in the neighborhood. Hide everyone!" Asgore said, a jolly grin spread across his face. Papyrus was getting giddy and grabbed Flowey as they hid behind a couch that was too small to fully hide himself.

When the door opened, the room erupted into laughter and sound.

Frisk jumped slightly but grinned wide, running and hugging everyone in the group. Well, that is, except Gaster. Frisk presented a hand, grinning. He hesitantly took it and said Hello.

'You guys are awesome! You didn't have to plan a party, but thank you!' Frisk said, signing so fast, Flowey could barely keep up.

The party was in full swing now. Terrible karaoke blared through the house, Undyne really getting into it. Frisk laughed as Undyne almost broke the table as she jumped right onto it. They enjoyed Just Dance much more, Mettaton seemed to approve of the game. Papyrus was cooking in the kitchen with Toriel, catching her up on all the events that transpired. It seems as though Toriel remembered on the trip, writing everything down before she forgot, considering it as an incredibly confusing dream.

Flowey just mainly watched the chaos, content to see the happiness and excitement rather than be a part of it. A sentiment he seemed to share with two other individuals. Gaster, though invited into the festivities, seemed to take a more passive approach. Chatting with Asgore and Frisk.

Eventually, the party died down and pie was passed around, as well as plans for dinner forming. Everyone sat down either on the couches or on the floor. Frisk sat next to Flowey, digging into the butterscotch cinnamon pie. 'So was it the worst week of your life?'

"No," Flowey said, blushing slightly.

'I told you you'd be fine. Seems like you met a new friend, eh?' Frisk said, shrugging to Gaster.

"Yup. Decided to crash our dimension it seems."

Frisk pondered for a moment, slowly chewing their food. 'I didn't think I'd see him again, to be honest.'

"You what?!" Flowey whispered, almost knocking his untouched pie off the table.

'My first time, I found a door in Waterfall. In there, I met him, he spoke in some weird text above his head and looked like he was melting. I tried to touch him but he disappeared. He was the only person I couldn't save. I'm glad he's doing better."

Flowey was shocked by what he'd heard. Gaster said he'd been in the void. How could he have appeared in Waterfall?

Not to mention, he hadn't heard of any door in Waterfall…

"Frisk, I'm not so sure we should trust him," Flowey said, his suspicions once again peaked.

'I don't think he's dangerous. He seemed really passive when I met him. Though… his friends were a little strange too.'

Friends? Strange? Gaster? Frisk had opened up a whole large and new vast world of things to worry about. How had they not mentioned this before? How had HE not found them, in many of his resets? Flowey put those things off though, he could worry about it later. He didn't wanna worry Frisk right now. Tonight was their night of celebration, they'll deal with the rest of it in the morning.

The group had decided to go out to eat and catch a movie on the way home. Undyne had been heavily suggesting a darker movie, which had great reviews so far, but it was R rated. Toriel refused to let Frisk go to an R rated movie and suggested something more family friendly.

Frisk, on the other hand, had other ideas.

'I'm kinda really tired so I think I'll pass on the dinner and movie thing. But you guys should totally go!'

"Are you sure my child? We can just stay home, if that's better for you."

'No, go on! Have fun! I'm totally stuffed anyway.'

"You can't be here alone."

"I will watch them," Gaster said smiling sweetly. Flowey's petals tensed, though Frisk didn't notice. The entire group looked at each other and shrugged. Though Flowey saw Trashbag grip a part of the couch. Maybe he should trust him? Then again, this is the lazy, apathetic skeleton who gave up on life itself after a couple resets. Well, a couple hundred resets- Flowey needed to stay focused on the present, better not to mess with the past.

"Would you? Thank you Gaster!"

"Want me so stay too?" Flowey whispered.

'Nah, go ahead. Bet I can get him to open up if it's one on one. I also kinda wanna know if I'm right about him' Frisk said secretly.

"Are you sure?"

'Trust me ok? You might like the movies.' Frisk turned to Toriel and said, 'Take Flowey too!'

"COME ON BROTHER!" Papyrus stood up, filled with renewed vigor.

The attention turned to Sans, who had yet to move from his spot on the floor.

"meh, go without me. 'm tired." Sans said, slouching into the side of the couch even more.

"SANS! COME ON, YOU CAN'T AVOID IT FOREVER!"

"I can avoid anything, bro. It's my special attack after all. besides, i'd only be a brother."

"SANS, YOU'VE DONE BETTER."

"agreed."

They'd reached a stalemate. Neither one was going to budge the other.

"Just leave 'em Paps. 'sides, the movie'd be too scary for him." Undyne said, walking towards the door.

"Undyne, we are not seeing The Ring!" Toriel yelled, catching up. The group was on the move. Flowey looked back, staring at Frisk as they were lost to the moving blur of excited monsters.

"Why not, the kid's not coming?!"

"Flowey is!"

"He's a kid?"

"Undyne, don't argue with Toriel." Asgore said starting the car and opening the doors.

"I don't need your help, Mr. King!"

"THIS WILL BE FUN!"

Yeah... fun.


	9. Dinner

Chapter 9: Dinner

Flowey wasn't excited for dinner. He was never really excited for anything. Ebbott city had a plethora of sit down restaurants, though not all of them wanted monsters. Flowey wasn't surprised that some humans weren't as happy about their return. After all, he'd first hand experienced the cruel nature of humans. The mere idea that he'd killed Chara, without any proof, caused the humans to murder them both. Whether it was hate or fear, Flowey couldn't tell. Either way, Frisk had been fighting against it. A human who would've been killed, who was killed, still fought for them.

They were special like that.

The one they were going to was called Blue Door. It wasn't very fancy but it did have big enough chairs and a ceiling for Asgore and Papyrus, who was only a little bit smaller than the former king. The color pallete was light blue, and ocean green. A seafood restaurant. It hadn't been Undyne's favorite choice but she did seem to enjoy clam chowder. They took booths near the window and got settled down. Well, as settled down as a table could be when Undyne and Papyrus were sharing one.

Everyone chatted idly, some people coming up to Mettaton and asking for a photo… The queen and king engaging in a hostile game of small talk… and Alphys… actually Alphys seemed a little more nervous than usual. She wasn't the picture of calmness but after she opened up about the failed experiments, she became a lot more confident.

But right now, she sat awkwardly, one hand inside her purse at all times. Wonder what that's about.

The topic fluctuated between the movie and the weather, never staying on one thing for too long. They discussed Mettaton's New Show and what the new bill meant. Undyne was still adamant about seeing The Ring and Toriel seemed close to giving up.

Ring then, sounds thrilling.

Oh golly, he just made a pun. He'd been there too long.

"I heard great things about the director. Did you know he's part Philipino?"

"What's that have to do with anything?" Undyne asked.

"Nothing. I just think it's absolutely fabulous."

"O-of course you do."

Toriel laughed, "There's no need to get fussy. I am sure he is a great director, though I've also heard good things about Scelia."

"Oh come on! No one here wants to see a dumb kid movie!"

"U-undyne…" Alphys said, gripping into her purse more, "don't yell at Toriel. S-she's just making a s-suggestion. Tell them about your j-job."

"Oh, right! Did I tell you guys I'm a Gym Teacher now? Got little punks that follow my every move! It's pretty fun."

Toriel seemed to like this news, as well as Asgore, though he didn't say anything. The relationship between them was kinda spotty. It was insanely weird. The two had been in love and seeing your former parents hating each other was so confusing. It made him wonder if they'd ever been in love… Sometimes, on the off days, it actually hurts a little.

Key word, a little.

"Speaking of jobs, hey Paps! How's the gig going?"Undyne asked, flashing her grinning teeth.

"GREAT! I LOVE COOKING!"

Toriel smiled, "We should cook more then."

"ABSOLUTELY!"

Undyne gave him a big thumbs up, "I'm glad… sorry I never let ya onto the guard… when it was a thing… You were good enough, you just… well… didn't have that in you…" Undyne trailed. Flowey knew what she meant. It wasn't that Papyrus wasn't strong. He was very powerful and could defeat almost anyone if he wanted to. Thing was, Papyrus didn't want to. He wouldn't have wanted to kill a human. He wouldn't last in war.

"IT'S FINE UNDYNE. SURE, IT WOULD BE NICE TO BE A ROYAL GUARD, BUT I UNDERSTAND YOUR DECISION!"

"I never asked… why did you want to join anyway?"

"OH…" Papyrus paused, thinking hard on something.

Mettaton asked, "What's wrong darling?"

"NOTHING! I- WELL… I GUESS I WANTED TO BE LIKE MY PARENTS."

Flowey grinned but immediately dropped it. He was right, they were royal guards. Which means it can't have been a scientist.

"Your parents were in the Royal Guard? Toriel asked, her tone unreadable. Asgore didn't respond to the question, instead looking the other way. Flowey perked into the corner, seeing the sad look upon Asgore's face. Realization and guilt pricking every inch.

"YUP! THEY WERE NEWBIES. THOUGH THEY WERE LOOKING AT A PROMOTION!"

"That's so cool Paps! I never knew that! Why'd they quit?"

"THEY DIDN'T QUIT. THEY DIED."

The entire table silenced, only broken by the waiter, "Are you ready to take your orders?" Everyone ordered what they wanted and the silence continued.

"W-WELL, HOW WAS THE TRIP TO DC, MS. TORIEL?"

"Not so fast! You ain't changing the topic after that bombshell!" Undyne shouted.

"Undyne, please!" Toriel said, wiping away some sweat, "The trip was nice and exhausting dear. I'm sorry if we upsetted you by bringing it up."

"NO! NOT AT ALL! I JUST DON'T TALK ABOUT IT MUCH. IT'S A LITTLE WEIRD."

Mettaton smiled and said, "It's not weird at all. Everyone has lost someone, it's just the way life is sometimes… While I didn't lose Blooky, it felt like I did… I'm sure it was the same for him too."

"THANK YOU. BUT I'M FINE, SERIOUSLY. IT WAS A LONG TIME AGO."

"How did they die, if I might ask?" Toriel asked.

"OH, UHH," Papyrus glanced at the King, who was still staring out the window.

"THEY UHH.. WELL… THEY DIED ON DUTY." Papyrus said, taking a sip of water. He was probably very uncomfortable but not enough to be rude.

"Sorry Paps…" Undyne mumbled.

"OH COME ON! TONIGHT IS SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY!"

Alphys shook herself, removing her hand from her purse.

"H-he's right guys! L-lets just have f-fun!"

The large theater was quiet. That is, once everyone else settled in. Flowey had gotten in for the price of a child, only a little infuriating to say the least. He was somewhat surprised Asgore wasn't charged extra because of his large size. The room was a dark red and black, white little lights lit the way to the seats. It was fancy. Flowey had never been in a movie theater before and it was kinda cool. Undyne bounced in and out of her seat, like a child waiting for their favorite cartoon character.

Toriel had caved and they went to see The Ring. The advertisements played as everyone settled in, ready for whatever this movie had in store. Flowey wasn't exactly sure what movie it was gonna be like, but from the posters, it looked like a slasher flick. Flowey wasn't sure how to feel about that. He had words for those who just watched terrible things happen, unwilling to do it themselves. Did this count? Or was it just for the experience of fearing for your life?

He could help them with that, if that's what they wanted- Flowey caught himself, registering the thought. That was the old him. Not the new him. That wasn't who Flowey was anymore. The movie finally started and the first scene played. It went on pretty calm through the first few scenes. And then the slasher showed up. He crept into the study quietly, raising a knife above his victim.

"UHHH… I THINK IT'S TIME TO TURN THE MOVIE OFF."

"Shuussh. What are you talking about Paps? Haven't you ever seen a scary movie before?" Undyne whispered.

"WELL YEAH, BUT THIS IS ABOUT WHERE WE TURN OFF THE TV."

"You can't turn off a movie thea- ugh, do you wanna step out then?"

"OOOOH! I'LL GO GET SNACKS! WHAT DOES EVERYBODY WANT?" Papyrus naturally spoke loud and it was getting a tad out of hand. People were giving him death glares as he had disrupted the first murder.

A blood curdling scream let out through the movie theater, some jumped, some chuckled nervously.

"OH MY GOR! UNDYNE IS SHE OKAY?!"

"Shhhush. She's fine, just overreacting. Go get some popcorn and drinks."

"O-OK. I HOPE SHE STOPS LEAKING."

Everyone sighed as Papyrus left the theater. Some chuckled and pointed the middle finger as he left.

"Yeah all of you suck too!" Undyne yelled loudly, "Y'all are some real rude people!"

Alphys grabbed his wrist and pulled her down.

"I hope you all know that you suck!!"

Flowey sighed, watching the rest of the scene. But Undyne wasn't calming down. Eventually, some security guards escorted them out of the room. But Undyne got in one last word, "Yeah I hope you all know that the killer is Bethany!"

The entire audience booed and Undyne was taken out the door.

Everyone sat at the park benches, Papyrus passing out the food he'd bought.

"YOU REALLY DIDN'T NEED TO DO THAT UNDYNE."

"Yeah, well no one makes fun of my friends! Besides, the movie was lame anyway."

Undyne had been really excited for the movie, who would've guessed she'd already seen it.

Asgore quietly asked, "shall we go back then?"

"Yes." Toriel said, smiling before everyone piled back into the car.

On the drive home, the conversation once again turned to Papyrus.

"I'm terribly sorry your brother couldn't join us this evening," Toriel said, her smile dimming.

"IT'S NOTHING PERSONAL, MY BROTHER JUST DOESN'T LIKE TO GO TO THESE THINGS ANYMORE."

"Anymore?" Mettaton asked, slightly confused at the statement, "I didn't think he was the type to do these things at all." Mettaton himself was a party machine, but still 'elegant' in his partying. Flowey also couldn't see Sans partying, like ever.

"WELL, HE DIDN'T REALLY GO OUT ALL THAT MUCH, BUT HE WAS SUPER POPULAR AT SCHOOL! HE'D HANG OUT WITH A LOT OF KIDS AND SOMETIMES WOULDN'T COME HOME TIL ONE AM! MOM AND DAD WERE REALLY UPSET WHEN HE DID THAT!"

Woah. Sans? Doing anything but sleeping? Huh, revelation.

"Wow, didn't know he was such a rebel!"

"OH MY GOR, YOU HAVE NO IDEA UNDYNE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES HE'D ALMOST GET HIMSELF KILLED! HE ALWAYS HAD SOME NEW KIND OF INJURY AND BANDAGES! MY BROTHER IS DELICATE BUT HE COULD'VE FOOLED EVERYONE, ESPECIALLY WHEN THAT TIME ME AND HIM GOT CAUGHT IN A CAVE IN WATERFA-" Papyrus stopped, the smile immediately drained from his face.

"I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO GO ON LIKE THAT. WE JUST… WE DON'T TALK ABOUT THE PAST A WHOLE LOT."

"No, Papyrus. We all care about you and your brother very much and are always willing to listen to stories." Toriel said, smiling warmly at Papyrus.

"Yeah! Old Sans sounds like fun! Why'd he change so much?"

Flowey held his breath.

"WELL- I GUESS I FIRST REALIZED HIS CHANGE WHEN, WELL, WHEN OUR PARENTS DIED."

"IT WAS KINDA LIKE A SWITCH FLICKED OFF. HE DIDN'T CARE ABOUT FRIENDS, OR STARS, OR ANYTHING OTHER THAN… ME."

"SOMETIMES, I FEEL LIKE IT'S MY FAULT, THAT HE CHANGED SO MUCH. I WAS ONLY EIGHT AT THE TIME… AND SUDDENLY, I WAS HIS RESPONSIBILITY. SANS DOESN'T THINK I NOTICED BUT I DID. I DO. HE LOST HIS JOB, TOLD ME HE QUIT BECAUSE IT WAS TOO FAR FROM HOME AND NEVER TOUCHED SCIENCE SINCE. MY BROTHER REALLY LIKES SCIENCE. IT'S LIKE HE LIVES FOR ME AND ONLY ME. AND TO BE HONEST, IT'S A LITTLE CONCERNING…"

"I'm so sorry dear, I didn't know," Toriel trailed off, letting her thoughts consume her.

"Wow. Uhh, huh. I'm sorry bout your brother. I'm sure we can work through it as a family, if you think we should Paps," Undyne said, grabbing her neck, smiling slightly.

The entire car seemed to share the sentiment.

Only one person remained silent. Alphys was sitting in the back seat, both hands in her purse, unmoving. Frozen in place like a porcelain doll.

They finally arrived back at the house, plans for departing and meeting the next day already forming. The weekend was always crazy for the extended Dreemer family.

Everyone walked inside, Toriel carrying Flowey. He slept in Frisk's room most of the time so he wouldn't be leaving with Paps.

The house was dead silent, and it kinda spooked Flowey. There wasn't anyone in the front, dining or family room. Though, considering how late it was, Frisk was probably asleep in their room. Gaster and Sans should be there, shouldn't they?

"SANS! SANS YOU LAZYBONES, WE NEED TO GET GOING," Papyrus called into the house, having forgotten the time, concern spreading across his face.

Undyne rolled her eyes, "I'll go get the nerd."

She ran off into the hallway.

"Hey Nerd, your brother is leaving!! Nerd!! Hellooo- HOLY #*$@!"

Everyone raced to the sound of Undyne's voice.

There was a trail of dried blood, leading into the bathroom. It was a dark shade, not crimson, but more brown. It was unlike any color Flowey had witnessed. Inside the bathroom, was

Sans. His head leaning into the bathtub, cracked near the top, dripping blood. His body was limp, similar to the lifeless body of the human in the movie. He looked like he was dead.

But he wasn't dusted.

Just decked in blood, some bones embedded in the walls, and both slippers strewn within the room. Clutching onto a piece of fabric like a lifeline. Blue and pink.


	10. Putting the Pieces Together

Chapter 10: Putting the Pieces Together

Alphys stood frozen in the doorway.

Papyrus screamed, a rare occurrence. He immediately rushed to his brother, cradling the broken skull in his arms. Tears flowed down his face.

"BROTHER! BROTHER!! SANS!! WAKE UP, STOP LEAKING- BROTHER!!"

Toriel ran to him, giving Flowey to Asgore. Green magic eminating from her hands over the cuts and bruises. Sans laid there, unflinching, his face frozen in a state of fear. He'd passed out who knew how many hours ago.

The Determination must've been the only thing keeping him alive.

"Undyne, wet towel!" Toriel shouted.

She rushed off and Alphys and the King were left standing.

"DT." Alphys mumbled, staring blankly at the scene.

Undyne rushed back with the wet towel, and laid it agaisnt his skull as Toriel continued working. Slowly but surely, the cracks began to disappear.

They got Sans onto the couch, the main wounds addressed and his HP a stable .75.

He was out cold, unable to make a pun or assure them he was fine. No walls, no barriers. Raw, unbridled, vulnerable Sans. Flowey himself had seen it once or twice. He had felt particularly spiteful that day and had watched Sans slowly dust. He took a lot longer than most monsters, it made more sense now.

He fought him a lot, shoved him away but after a long time, he just fell alseep. Lazy, even in death. Falling down…

The Trashbag was snoring slightly, like he was just taking a nap. Papyrus still cradled his neck and didn't let go of his brother. He stared at him willing him by his eyes for him to wake up.

The group had gathered together in a big group and started discussing what to do. Whispering as to not disturb the sleeping skeletons.

"What could have happened? Did he slip?"

"They're were BONES in the wall, Toriel! Someone ATTACKED him!!! We have to call the poli-"

Alphys stood up, the whole group shocked by the sudden surge of confidence.

"I have something I need to share," Alphys said, her voice wavering but not stuttering. Not stuttering at all. She gripped her purse tightly.

Undyne looked up, a look of worry spread across her face.

"I was in True Lab, cleaning stuff out, making sure there wasn't any toxic chemicals left when I found these," she withdrew a file of papers, signed on the sides. Like someone had tried to burn it.

"I couldn't read it, it was written in weird symbols so I ran it through a decoder. It took a day for two, there was a lot of pages. But as I read it, I realized what it was.

"Scientific Entries, tons of them. I think I should read them to you."

Entry #1

He wasn't kidding.

The subject had a remarkably low HP, almost amazing to be honest. How he was still alive was a mystery on it's own. I studied his SOUL today to test its stability and see what I'm working with. A part of me is quite disappointed. I was hoping for a prime in much better condition, but when asked about what caused it, he told me that he was just born that way. I can't see how or why someone would want to keep a child with such disappointing stats.

His mental capabilities are much more promising though. He was, to say the least, gifted. He was almost like me when I was his age, though that was nearly a century ago. He already has his diploma even though he was 15, so I'd had a vague idea about it, but not nearly to the scale I was seeing.

Naturally, I couldn't continue with the same plans, especially after the "hand" incident. DT is too unstable for proper usage. I can only imagine what would happen if someone injected the stuff into a monster. I will have to continue with a more calm and less volatile solution. KI would be the best place to start.

Entry #2

KI was useless. It did not increase his defense, like I'd been hoping, nor did it give him more HP. It was frustrating to say the least. It didn't last, at all really. It was like it was never there. I must do more research on the effects a SOUL type can have on a monster.

Entry #3

Promising find. I was messing with simulations on a monster SOUL when I discovered something. During my explorations of the subject's SOUL, I neglected the Density, after seeing the stats. Either way, upon further investigation, I have discovered something about his SOUL. The SOUL itself does not lack magic. In fact, the sheer amount of it is incredible. But a birth defect of some sort inhibits the SOUL's ability to produce the magic. The 'tunnels', so to say, are too weak for the magic coming out of it.

So what does one do when the bullet is too big for the barrel?

You make a new one.

Entry #4:

I've been working on some designs for a new tunnel for his magic to feed into. Preferably, it needs to look and act like a regular attack so as to not draw suspicion or questions. I myself, have never built anything like this before. Messing with the molecular level of SOULs is new territory for me.

What I have found, is that if this works like I think it will, I might be able to destroy the barrier myself. Without the need for Asgore to sacrifice himself, without losing a friend.

I haven't abandoned the whole idea of inter mixing human SOUL with monster SOUL but it has been put on the back burner. At least for now. These new blueprints are taking up quite a bit of my time. Turns out creating bone is a tad harder than I thought. Having an assistant sure does help the process run more smoothly though. Wow, this is the first time I've ever referred to him as an assistant.

I shouldn't do that again.

Entry #5:

He's been asking what the 'Gaster Blasters' are for. His name, not mine. I haven't really been telling him things, as I really don't see the purpose in it. But I guess at some point I will have to tell him. Or I could just start the procedure and explain afterwards. Speaking of the procedure itself, I've run into some technical issues.

To truly hook the skulls up, I'd need to connect them to his magical nervous system. But I can't do that without having him awake. Sedating the area won't work either since its specifically the SOUL that I am working with.

So I will most likely need to keep him conscious during the procedure. Not in the plans but what can you really do at this point?

Entry #7:

Sans is being difficult. I told him about the procedure today, what it will entail and that it's scheduled for tomorrow. He blew up. Kept asking questions, about the statistics, about the blasters, if I thought this through. As if, I am the one with a PHD. I am the one who's the royal scientist. I am well aware of what I need to do to make this operation go smoothly.

I assured him that he probably wouldn't dust and that if he did, I'd take care of his brother for him. Was it necessary to threaten him with his brother, probably not. But it got the message across.

He didn't ask any more questions after that.

Entry #8:

It could have gone smoother. Working on a SOUL itself usually doesn't pose much risk to a normal monster. Though he was a much different case.

Sans had particularly low HP, 1, to be exact. This made working with him, particularly difficult, as I had found out today. The pain, it seems did not affect his health, which was good, because there was a lot of pain.

To be fairly honest, I really didn't want it to be painful. Seeing others suffer with no point to it is not really me. I wasn't paying him to let me torture him. I was paying him to be a participant in my research.

The Gaster Blasters are responding well, he can summon them at will now. It will probably take a lot of getting used to, as one would expect. I'd imagine it to be somewhat of the same feeling I had when my hands… were damaged. But in this case, it's an add on. Still the same principle I suppose.

Entry #9:

Two things.

One, the Blasters don't work. Well, they shoot, like I was hoping, but my 'tunnel' theory was apparently wrong. It was still only maxing out at 1 Attack. It's infuriating. Back to the metaphorical drawing board I suppose. And all that time I put into the them… perhaps they can still be saved.

Two, for an attack that couldn't even hurt a fly, the Blasters drain. The first time he shot them, Sans collapsed to the floor, grabbing at his SOUL. There was only one. I'll have to keep this in mind when reworking the mechanics of the skulls.

Entry #11:

I visited Snowdin, it was his off day. Apparently Waterfall was just too close to me for comfort so he moved across the underground to get away from me as much as he could. I played him a visit but he didn't seem too happy about it. Though it was nice to finally meet the little brother he talked so fondly of.

My stars, he was an absolutely perfect angel. Too bad he was so young and I got stuck with his sad excuse of a brother.

He acted happy around his brother, spouting horrible joke after horrible joke, making his brother storm into his room.

Sans yelled at me, and tried to kick me out of his house. 'This is my home, my place.' And 'You swore you wouldn't bring him into this.' Apparently I can't drop by to chat. I told him that it might be his house, but I was single handedly paying for it so he'd be best to watch his mouth.

It seems he's only moody with me. How unfortunate.

Entry #12:

I've been revisiting the idea of human SOULs when I came upon something. I was able to analyze one of the more recent SOULs. Justice. Oddly enough, the human it belonged to had wiped out half of the guard. It got me interested. What possible effect could it have upon a monster? It was incredibly strong, but after testing, it didn't seem to be toxic in small doses.

It might be exactly what I need to make those dumb skulls to work.

Entry #13:

Adverse effects of it. Never thought he'd start bleeding.

Entry #:

Very intriguing. Yes, what was it called? Karmic Retribution…

Very

Very

Intriguing.

Entry #¥¥:

I am working on something. Something big. What would the barrier mean if time meant nothing at all? If it had no consequence? What if one could exist outside of it all? Outside of time?

Would they be immortal?

All powerful?

All knowing?

A God?

What would it all mean?

Would any of it mean anything?

Entry #

I built it. He's telling me I'm insane.

Maybe I am?

We're going to do it.

Entry #17...

Dark darker yet darker. The darkness keeps growing. The shadows cutting deeper. Photon readings negative. This next experiment seems very very interesting. What do you two think?

Ï̴̢̂͠t̸̩̝̹̿'̷̱̀̓s̸̡̝̮͔̱͗̍̅̕̚ ̴͇̇̇̈́ġ̷̬̝̜̦͜ǭ̸͍̠̳͘ͅi̵̜͐̽̓n̵̼͌̈́͋g̶̡̪̝̰̏̒̕͜ ̴͓͖̬̪̫̉ţ̵̻̲̬͛́͊͂͗ö̵̺͚͂͑̽̍͜ ̵̣͖͒̂w̶̠̜͓̄̈o̶̧̟̓́̒̇̚ŕ̶͚̫̭́̔ķ̷̼͔̆,̷̡̻̭͎̩́̕ ̷̩̘̳̽̆i̷̫͍͚̺̹͆̋́t̷̮̘̓̐̆̌͊'̵̢̧̰̜̺̆̐̑s̵̛̳̱̯̦̾̈́̆̚ͅ ̷͎̥̽̽g̴̟̻̯̽͆ȏ̵̡̫͓͌i̷͍͓̘̻͗͐͑͛n̸̤̝͒͋̀͂g̴̪͇̓̏ ̴͍̯͗̒͒ṱ̶̣̈́́̈́͗ő̵̻͖͓̓ ̸̢͗̈́r̵͕̼̠̋̔̿͝͠ě̴̩̟͎̀̏́͝a̴̻̪̼͛̿̈͌̀l̶̮̰̏͆͜l̷̢̮͔͒͂y̴̱̮͌́̑̈ ̵̤̳͈̑̂͝t̸̡̫̤͒ṟ̵̱̟̔ų̴̡̙̰̯͂l̸̩̈́͝ý̴̹̗̂̀̽͌ ̷͗̾̑̀ͅw̷̗̜̽̔͑͠o̶̘̭͒͐̎̀͠r̴̢̩͖̱̻̋k̸̛̫͕͓̠̚ͅ,̴͎́̿͋̊̚ ̴̤͑

̵̻͚̜̳́̎̍͠Ǐ̴̡̺̳͇̼͆̅̍s̷͓̝͚̄ṋ̷̔'̵̧̼̱̞͇͗̈́́̏ť̸͔̠͉ ̷̳́̎i̷̡̥̊̀͝t̶̫̩̃͠?̷̧͍͉̗̈́̃̎͋͘


	11. Confronting the Truth

Chapter 11: Confronting the Truth

Flowey didn't waste any time. No way was he gonna let Frisk stay with that nutso.

"Asgore, start the car. Undyne and Alphys, get in it. Toriel, you stay here in case Sans's condition worsens. Papyrus… nevermind that's a given."

Flowey climbed out of his pot, digging his vines into the ground. It was a shame he was ruining such nice tile but Frisk's life was at stake.

"H-hey! Why should we listen to you, weed?!" Undyne barked.

"Do you want to save the idiot or not?! We don't have time to argue!! We need to get to True Lab as soon as possible!! I'll go ahead!"

He buried himself through the ground, moving dirt to and fro as quickly as possible. Occasionally, he'd glance up to the surface, checking to see if he was going the right way.

He could barely think, how could he have left them there!? He knew he shouldn't have trusted the guy, especially when he found out Frisk knew him…

The blood.

It was so heavy and dry, brown and musty and everywhere.

It was unnatural, the way it leaked from his body…

No stop it, don't think… don't think about that stuff.

Flowey barreled through the deserted streets of Snowdin, the freezing cold barely noticeable, the only important thing being where he was going. He sug himself deeper into the ground, determined the cut Waterfall entirely.

Why had he changed? This can't have been the same family friend. The same man… how?? It didn't make sense.

Gaster didn't make sense…

He was still missing something.

Flowey finally arrived in Hotland and snuck inside the lab, he dug himself down below, where true lab was located.

The cold, sterile smell of True Lab was insufferable. He hated being here. Can't waste any more time though. He raced through the empty halls, listening for any signs of life, any indication. He looked through room upon room, but it was all turning up empty. The entries on the walls were blank, staticking slightly, as if glitching. Like they weren't really there.

Flowey stopped, the faded sounds of voices coming from tow rooms up ahead. The room with the DT Machine…

Flowey slowly crept up, trying to stay out of view and looking into the room.

Gaster was there, staring at a screen, typing feverishly, unrelenting. On the other side of the room, sat Frisk, strapped to a table, tests dripping down their face.

Flowey felt the hot burning feeling of hatred, an emotion he'd regained a long time ago.

"Howdy there Gaster."

Gaster glanced at Flowey briefly and returned to his work. Flowey wasn't letting this opportunity slip by though.

He whipped his vines at Gaster, aiming for the neck, but felt his body get shoved the opposite direction,s slamming into the wall, he was cold, heavy.

Blue magic. Must be a skeleton thing.

He flung Flowey without even looking at him. He made no attempt to kill him though, why?

"So I suppose you've come here for your friend?"

"That and there's still some questions I've got for you."

"Oh, tsk, and what might those be?"

"I just wanna make sure I'm right about the story. You hired Trashbag to be your little lab rat didn't you?"

"Oh so you're one of these people."

"I'll take that as a yes. You hired him and ya made those Gaster Blaster things. You messed with human SouLs and ended up injecting Sans with Justice, didn't you?

"You started messing with time, trying to make yourself immortal, things backfired and you ended up in the Void, right?"

"You're stalling. But for who?"

"Let me finish! You WERE conscious in the Void weren't you? You wanted Frisk. But Trashbag kept getting in the way. And so you decided to finish off your failure." Flowey snapped, dark and bitter.

Gaster faltered before laughing harshly, "My my, you little detective. But you're wrong, wrong on a lot of things. But that's not important now is it, Asriel?"

Flowey stopped… He… he knew.

"Ahhh, I've finally managed to shut you up. You're stalling, waiting to someone to show up, aren't you?"

"What am I wrong about?"

"I don't have time for you."

Flowey grinned, "don't underestimate me, I can be a real pain if I want to."

"Tsk, well for starters, he wasn't a failure. Maybe at one point, but everyone in this room is aware that he was a BIG SUCCESS."

Flowey stopped… was he referring...but Frisk never fought Trashbag… they had never even tried to kill anyone…Flowey stopped and looked up at Frisk, who'd turned their head away.

Frisk wouldn't…

They'd never…

"Since when were we the ones in control?" Frisk shot out bitterly, directed towards Gaster.

Flowey jerked back. Frisk had just… spoke…

What did they mean by "we"?

"Oh sure, blame all those terrible decisions on a guy who didn't exist, why don't you? I didn't force you to cut down Toriel, did I?"

Flowey barely processed everything. What were they talking about? He tried to wrap his head around all this new info.

"Well, whoever you thought would be coming for you clearly isn't going to show up, are they Asriel? Mom and Dad won't come running will they?"

"Don't talk to him like that, you freak!" Frisk shouted, but the voice...it felt so… familiar.

"Oh sorry, did I hit too close to home?"

Gaster, not even moving from his position, summoned several bones from the ground below, directly at Flowey.

Flowey dodged some of them, but two hit. And they hit hard. It wasn't anything like Trashbag's attacks, as Gaster had managed to cut his HP in half. Flowey scampered out of another blast of attacks.

He tried to hurt the scientist with his vines, but he just kept blocking them with his bones.

Flowey's beat skipped when the Scientist readied an entire spray of bones, directly under Flowey.

Frisk struggled in their confinements, trying to pry at an unknown strength they didn't have.

Flowey squeezed his eyes shut, terrified of what would happen if he died.

Where would he go, what would he do?

Would he just… stop?

Flowey opened his eyes at the sound of Gaster being smashed into the back wall, pressed up by a bright blue in his soul. Flowey turned around to Sans.

His head was still bandaged and he looked half conscious.

"that's for the headache, doc."


End file.
